Darling, I Love You
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Shane Gray loves Mitchie Torres more than anything in the world. Which is why he spent seven years working on making her biggest wish come true. Smitchie. Unofficial follow up to Unlikely Happens.


**a/n: Hey! Welcome to the follow up to Unlikely Happens! If you haven't read that one, you should still be able to understand this one, but I would appreciate if you read both. Please go vote for me in the Indie CR Awards! The voting link is on my profile! Enjoy! (BTW, unlike Unlikely Happens, this one-shot is in third person POV.)**

DARLING, I LOVE YOU

_Alexander Steve Torres_

_Age: 54_

_Occupation: Lawyer_

_Family: Daughter; Mitchie Torres; 26_

_Location: 276 Marsbury Way, California_

Shane Gray leaned back in his leather chair, smiling bitter sweetly. After years and years of searching for Steve Torres, he finally succeeded.

Having a government job and having certain rites, Shane had finally been able to find the folder with the person he was looking for. He wrote down the address and logged off the computer.

"Mitchie? Baby, can you come down here for a minute?"

His wife of five years hurried down the stairs. Mitchie Torres Gray was the love of Shane's life, they had been best friends since childhood and they had been together since high school. Shane had rescued Mitchie from her abusive family and they had become inseparable.

Her father had left her when she was little, and her biggest wish was to see him, thus Shane's seven year search for his father in law.

"You okay, Shane?"

Shane got up and kissed her forehead lightly. "Go get ready, we're going on a road trip."

She looked at him confusedly, but smiled anyways. "You never cease to amaze me. I'll be back in a few minutes." She headed back upstairs, knowing Shane was watching her carefully.

Though Mitchie was safe from danger, Shane was protective of her twenty four seven. All of Mitchie's friends thought he was crazy, but Mitchie knew exactly why he watched out for her, and she appreciated it.

Shane had been looking out for her almost all her life, so his concern wasn't weird to her at all.

Shane and Mitchie seemed odd compared to every other married couple. They had been together for such a long time, they already were like an old couple.

But when they were alone, they still acted like the crazy teenagers they had been.

"I'm ready, baby."

Shane smiled. "Great, let's go."

* * *

Halfway there, Mitchie looked at her husband closely. "So, you're still not telling me where we are going?"

"Nope."

"Jerk."

"Hey, I'm not being a jerk! Ever heard of a surprise?"

"You know I don't like surprises."

Shane gave Mitchie a side look. "Too bad, because I think you are really going to like this one."

"Fine. But then I'm not telling you my surprise."

"You have a surprise?"

"Yup."

"Oh well, I guess I have to wait."

"Indeed."

"Just like you have to wait."

"Yeah, yeah."

Shane laughed. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

Mitchie muttered something and decided to look around. "Why the hell are we driving in a neighborhood full of mansions?"

"You'll see."

She groaned and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"Mitchie. Babe, wake up."

Mitchie opened her eyes, to find the car stopped in front of a huge house. "Where are we?"

Shane took Mitchie's hands as she sat up. "Mitchie, you remember what you told me before our first kiss?"

She thought for a moment and looked at him cautiously. "I said I wanted to see my dad again."

Shane nodded. "I've been searching for him for seven years and I finally found him."

Mitchie's eyes brimmed with tears. "Are you serious? This is his house?"

"Yeah, baby."

Mitchie slowly got out of the car, staring at the huge house in front of her. Shane leaned on the hood of the car as she walked towards the door and rang the doorbell.

Mitchie nervously bit her lip. After what seemed like forever, her father appeared in the doorway. He looked her over, confused. "Can I help you?"

She took a deep breath, her heart pounding. "Dad, it's me, Mitchie. Your daughter?"

His mouth dropped open. "Mitchie? My Mitchie? Oh my God, baby, come here." He hugged her tightly, both of them crying.

Shane slowly approached and Steve's eyes widened. Mitchie sniffled and said, "Dad, you remember Shane?"

Steve smiled. "Of course I do! How could I forget Shane? Hey, son!" He briefly hugged Shane. "I'm glad to see that you guys are still friends."

Shane and Mitchie smiled at each other and laughed. Mitchie cleared her throat. "Um, actually, Dad, Shane and I are married."

Steve's eyes widened larger and he looked back and forth between the couple in front of him. "You married each other? I really should have seen that coming." He looked sincerely at Shane. "In all honesty, I couldn't find a better son-in-law than you, kid. Speaking of which, any children?"

Before Shane could answer, Mitchie spoke up, "Very soon."

Shane glanced at her, confused, but shrugged it off.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Well, why don't we go inside and catch up?"

"Of course."

* * *

Shane held Mitchie's hand as she told Steve what had happened after he left. Tears ran down his face and he shook his head. "Oh, Mitchie, I am so sorry, I should have never left. How did you get out of there?"

Mitchie looked lovingly at her savior. "Ask Shane."

Steve looked expectantly at his son in law, so Shane cleared his throat, giving Mitchie's hand a squeeze. "I walked in on her getting abused. I took her home with me and my family took her in."

Steve shuddered. "I owe you a lot, Shane. God bless your soul."

"Dad?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Your mother was cheating on me with that douche that tried to rape you. I couldn't stand to look at her anymore. I should have taken you with me, but I didn't want to separate you from your mother, from your friends," he glanced at Shane, "And from your education. But I realize I was stupid to leave you with a man I didn't even know. I am so sorry, Mitchie."

Mitchie nodded. "I ended up alright, Dad. Don't blame yourself for the happiness I have now." She smiled.

The three continued talking for five hours nonstop.

* * *

Driving home, Shane kept thinking about what Mitchie had said earlier. "Babe?"

"Hm?"

"You told your dad that we would have kids very soon, what did you mean?"

As they stopped at a red light, Mitchie took his free hand, placing it on her abdomen lightly. "Surprise."

Shane looked at her and stiffened. "Really?"

She nodded. "We're having a baby, Shane."

He smiled and kissed her joyously.

"Darling, I love you."

"I love you, too, nerd boy."

"Goth chick."

"We are so weird."

"Agreed."

* * *

**a/n: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! xoxo**


End file.
